pixelcraftianfandomcom-20200214-history
Clobbering Dat Dair Kerby
'''Clobbering Dat Dair Kerby '''is the first episode of Waddle Dee Delight. It aired on April 7th, 2018 and is 1 minute 1 second long. technically, the video ends at 0:46. meaning the animation is only 46 seconds long. Synopsis the video starts with King Dedede in a white, empty space, with jolly green greens remix. with Kirb appearing slightly after, sliding from the right, from outside of the screen. making common kirby noise. Kirb stands upright with a popping sound soon after. then king dedede's face changes from being happy and looking at the screen, to being upset, even angry, while looking at kirby. Dedede slides upward, changing his face once again, ascending towards outside of the screen. Kirb looks at dedede without any words. kirb falls on their back soon after. Scene changes to a yellowish background, with Snans looking at the screen. soon after, Dedede slides in. with snans looking at dedede. yelling "I Need A Monster To Clobber That There Kirby". the camera zooms into Snans' face, then with the few sound effect of sans talking, he turns into Clobbah boi. the screen turns back to full shot, now with King Dedede and Clobbah Boi. The screen changes to King Dedede with comical face, suddenly zooming into his face while his facial expressions change rapidly. yelling "I'll Kick Dat Kirby to the Curb". The screen cuts into white space again, this time with Kirb standing upright. Clobbah boi appears from above suddenly, with the music changing to more dramatic one, kirb's face shrinks and slowly moves back, but Clobbah boi ends up stomping Kirb with its feet. making a noise. Kirb is flattened. Screen zooms into Kirb, turning into 12 smaller kirb with even smaller faces. the screen jump cuts to Clobbah boi's face, with his red, square eye turning into white, widened, circular eye with pupils. soon after 14 horizontally stretched, face-shrinked Kirbs appear on his face, making punch noise. Clobbah boi shakes violently while grabbing his face, and suddenly stops just as the music stops, with his face frowning. Clobbah boi explodes right after. spewing ashes everywhere. The video ends with King dedede and Kirb covered in ash. The ending screen features Kirb, Mario and Waddle Dee(now Bandana Dee) at the bottom of the screen, with the word 'End' in the top left corner, soon, Kirb spins around, shooting what seems to be magic at nowhere with his Star Rod. the annotations appears as Waddle Dee's face shrinks. Appearances Development *A series, Waddle Dee Delight has started. *Kirb was introduced. and got its first kill count. by making Clobbah boi explode. kirb also showed his first ability, by splitting into multiple kirbs when stomped. *King Dedede was introduced, as well as his motive, to "Clobbah Dat Dair Kerby". *Clobbah Boi was introduced and got its first death count. *Snans was introduced, and shown his first ability as well as the first ability in WDD, which is creating Clobbah Boi out of thin air. *Mario and Waddle Dee makes their first appearance as well, although via an end card. *The first Kirby series has appeared on this channel. Music Trivia * Though Kirby is the main character of Waddle Dee Delight, Kirb is featured in this episode, and this is the first episode of the series. * The only thing that changes with King Dedede's look throughout the episode is his face. ** He gets a redesign in Slaverdee. Gallery Happy Dedede. Dedede mad.PNG Mad Dedede, after Kirb appeared. Clobbah boi sad.PNG Clobbah Boi before explosion. CddK ash.PNG King Dedede and Kirb covered in ash. }} See also *Waddle Dee Delight *Kirb *King Dedede *Clobbah Boi *Snans Category:Episodes Category:Animations Category:Videos Category:WDD Episodes Category:The Villain Story Episodes